


If You Believe

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [23]
Category: 10th Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage, True Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'If You Believe' by Andrea Remanda.





	If You Believe

“I didn’t exactly go out into the world looking for love, but it found me that night when you showed up. Wolf, you didn’t just show me nine kingdoms, you showed me a side of myself I barely knew existed. You helped me see the love in my life, in my heart. You taught me to trust in that. So, today, I pledge myself to you, body, heart, and soul, forever.”

She slid the ring onto his finger and they shared a kiss, an official marriage, at least in the eyes of the 4th Kingdom. That was enough for Virginia.


End file.
